emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03779
}} is the 3,781st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 30 June, 2004. Plot Part 1 At the B&B, Shelly is outside on the phone ringing in sick to work. Alan says that Steph has probably calmed down and that her bark is normally worse than her bite. Alan tells Shelly that he will sort out the situation with Steph and make it clear that they will be moving to Spain. Ashley and Laurel are walking through the village. Ashley finishes a conversation on his mobile phone and tells Laurel that Gabby is going to stay in Brighton for a few weeks with Bernice. Ashley suggests that they go away too while Gabby is away. Laurel says she will look up some holiday firms on the internet. Syd arrives at Holdgate Farm to drop off Charity's keys that she left behind. Charity flirts with Syd and Tom reminds Charity that they have work to do. Charity tells Syd that she will be in the Woolpack at lunchtime and Syd leaves. Tom asks if Charity's plans last night were with Syd. Charity says that they were and reminds Tom that she does live with Syd. Tom says that it is probably very cramped in Pear Tree Cottage with the four of them but Charity insists that they get on just fine. Shelly and Alan are walking through the Village. Steph walks past and comments that Shelly doesn't look sick at all. Steph accuses them of talking behind her back. Shelly goes back to the B&B to give Steph and Alan some time on their own to sort things out. Alan tells Steph that she won't change their minds. Steph takes Alan to the Woolpack for a drink to wish them Bon Voyage. Zoe's landrover pulls up outside the Post Office and Scott walks out. Zoe tells Scott that they need to talk. Scott tells Zoe to stay away from him and goes inside. Alan is at the bar in the Woolpack. Diane sees that Alan is sitting with Steph. She jokes that Alan might want an arsenic chaser with the drink he has just bought. Alan asks Diane not to tempt him! Steph and Alan drink to a fresh start. Steph tells Alan that he has abandoned her before and that he didn't give a thought to how Steph might feel. Steph admits that she hasn't come to terms with Tricia's death yet. Alan says that they all have to stop grieving. Ashley arrives at Home Farm. Zoe asks if he has come to say 'I told you so'. Ashley asserts that he has merely come to offer support. Ashley is shocked to see the state of Zoe's front room, as it is a mess. Zoe says that it is her own fault and that she thought that she could make her relationship with Scott work. Zoe tells Ashley that she will miss Scott being around and that she never thought he would fall in love with her. Ashley tells Zoe that Scott is drinking too much but that he will get over it. Ashley asks if there is anything that he can do to help. Back in the Woolpack, Steph is telling Alan that Shelly will not be able to look after him in Spain. Alan accuses Steph of being a bully, but Steph insists that the nickname 'Fat Shelly' was a term of endearment and that Steph locked Shelly in the cupboard when they were just kids. Steph says that Shelly can't manage without her. Alan tells Steph that he and Shelly are going to Spain and there is nothing she can do about it. Part 2 Scott and Syd arrive at the Woolpack and Scott orders a bottle of scotch. Syd changes the order to an orange juice and reminds Scott that he was the one who wanted to talk so he should keep a clear conscience. Alan gets up to leave and says to Steph that they shouldn't discuss the matter any further. Steph says that the two people she cares most about in the world are Alan and Shelly and the fact that they have found happiness with one another should have been great news for her. Alan and Steph resolve the issue and Steph invites herself to stay in Spain with the couple. Alan and Steph head off to tell Shelly the good news. They arrive at the B&B and Steph asks Shelly if she can forgive her. Alan promises to look after Shelly and Steph leaves, saying she will come round for a drink later. Alan suggests to Shelly that they celebrate but says that he doesn't want Steph to feel excluded and that they should ask her to come round too. Shelly agrees that it is a lovely idea. Louise, Val, Chas and Bob walk into the kitchen of the Woolpack. Louise asks Marlon if it is true that he will be voting for Chas. Marlon says that it is a family thing but Louise says that seems unfair. Marlon disqualifies himself from the voting and they realise that the decision will be left down to Bob. Charity and Syd are in the Woolpack talking about Tom and how Charity sees him as just her boss. Tom walks in. Chloe arrives and sits with Scott. Chloe tells Scott that she was upset to hear about him and Zoe and that if he needs anyone to talk to, she is more than willing. At the bar, Tom is staring at Charity. Diane asks if he wants a drink or if he is just admiring the view. Shelly is at Farrers Cottage inviting Steph for dinner at the B&B. Shelly tells Steph that she was the one to suggest moving to Spain and Steph seems shocked. Shelly is about to leave when Steph tells her that she has a present for Shelly. Steph takes Shelly over to a cupboard and asks her to close her eyes. Steph pushes Shelly into the cupboard and locks the door. Shelly is inside screaming to be let out. In the Woolpack, Bob has submitted his vote to the ballot box. Louise asks Marlon to do the count. Bob gives Marlon a subtle wink. Marlon reads out the votes. One of them is for Mickey Mouse and everyone turns to Bob. Bob says the vote is a farce and brings out his alternative vote - his resignation form. Bob says he will have to leave if he has to put up with any more of this nonsense and goes into the back room. At Farrers Cottage, Shelly is still in the cupboard. Steph tells Shelly that she won't let her out until she says something. Steph tells her to say that she is sorry for trying to steal Alan and that she will never do it again. Shelly at first refuses but after Steph threatens to go back to work, Shelly is forced to say it. Steph pulls her out of the cupboard by her hair and asks how anyone could possibly find Shelly attractive. In the Woolpack, Chas tells Charity that Tom has not stopped staring at her all night. Charity says that her and Syd have had a bit of fun but in the end she will end up with the man that she really wants. Charity sits with Syd and can see that Tom is watching. She slides up close to Syd and says that they should get to know each other a bit better now that they are living together. At Farrers Cottage, Steph is brushing Shelly's hair. She tells her how no one has ever liked Shelly and if it weren't for Steph, she would have never had any friends. Steph says that Shelly has repaid her by stabbing her in the back. Steph accuses Shelly of being jealous and tells her that she is not going to Spain. Steph tells Shelly that she has to tell Alan that she has changed her mind about going. Shelly agrees to tell Alan. Scott arrives back at the Post Office in a drunken state. Viv tells Scott that he will get over this but Scott says that he doesn't want anyone else. Steph and Shelly arrive back at the B&B and Alan asks if everything is sorted. Steph is acting as though everything is normal but Shelly seems distant. Alan suggests that Steph make the toast, as it was her who got them together. Steph toasts to the future. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes